Jamie's Pearl Harbour
by indecentwriter
Summary: Ok you asked for more so here is more! Thanks for the three people that gave reviews i appreciated it! A new title as well use to me called: The real story
1. Chapter 1

Name: The real P.H Story Author: Bex (cutepinkbird88@hotmail.com) Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the people you have never heard off. Not from the Author: I hope you like! And also the age to join the army for me is 18 not 21 cause it just suits my story so as they say 'screw history'  
  
Every one here thinks they know the true Pearl Harbour story. Well your wrong, the true one has a lot more than just love, hate, anger, death, and war. It was lust. That's right lust. Did any one ever think Danny might have had a sweet heart? Or better yet did any one think that he would fall for the lest likely person? Well your all wrong. Did anyone ever think that Rafe might have had a tag along tomboy sister? Well he did and her name was Jamie. I saw the movie about Danny and Rafe but they missed the best parts out. So I'm going to start from the very beginning I promise I will try not to leave any parts out.  
  
Jamie was two years younger then Rafe and a year younger then Danny. But I'm going to take you back to before Rafe new Danny. Well to the day they meet for the first time.  
  
------SUMMER 1922------  
  
'Daddy I don't wanna live here!' yelled a 5-year-old boy. The five year old was big for his age. But they didn't mean he was out going he was anything but. He was shy and smart for his age. The women loved his gorgeous blue eyes and brown hair. They new when he grew up he would break all the girls hearts.  
  
'Daniel Walker! You'll live here and you won't complain,' said his father loudly.  
  
'Yes papa,' he said grabbing a small box and taking it inside. It's too big, and there is no one to play with. Thought Daniel as he went upstairs. He's father had shown him to were he was to sleep. In a room with peeling wallpaper, can you imagine being only 5 and faced with that? Daniel walked outside to grab another of his boxes to take to his room, when he heard a loud noise. It was a plane. Danny stood and stared at it in awe. He had never seen a REAL plane. He had seen them in some books his mother had given him but he had never seen a real plane. He ran over and followed the plane and it landed in the next-door neighbours cornfield. Daniel watched as a man lifted out two small kids. Daniel walked a little bit further hopping to get a better glance at the field, but at the same time trying to avoid being seen by the three strangers.  
  
'Hi there,' said a boy coming up to him.  
  
Oh no they noticed me. Pa's gonna get mad at me! Thought Danny shocked.  
  
'I'm Rafe McCawley,' he said putting out his hand for the other boy to shake it. Rafe had just been taught by his mother how to introduce him self to others and thought this would be a great chance to show that he had some manners to some one.  
  
'I- I. I'm Daniel Walker,' he said shaking the hand. Daniel looked down at the ground after releasing Rafe's hand.  
  
'Can I call you Danny?' he asked as the other child came up and hide behind Rafe.  
  
Danny I like Danny. No one has ever called me that besides mama. 'You can. My mama use to call me that.'  
  
'This is ma sister. Jamie. Jamie this is Danny our new neighbour,' said Rafe pulling his sister out from behind him.  
  
'Hi,' she said quietly. There was a silence between the three of them now.  
  
'Daniel!' yelled a voice from afar.  
  
'That's ma pa I better go,' he said as his father came out into view.  
  
Daniel ran off fast towards his father.  
  
'I'll see you in school,' yelled Rafe hopping that he would be his friend. 'Jamie you shouldn't be so shy. Your starting school this year! He wont hurt ya, ya know.'  
  
Jamie ran quickly towards her father and Rafe quickly followed her and the three walked into the house.  
  
Rafe talked non-stop about the new kid next door. So much that well just read what happened.  
  
'Well I just have to meet this boy then,' exclaimed Rafe's and Jamie's mother.  
  
Rafe's faced widened and he jumped up from the dinner table. 'I'll go to his house tomorrow.'  
  
Little did Rafe know Danny was telling his father all about Rafe.  
  
'He's no good boy. No boy is good,' spat Danny's father.  
  
Danny cleaned up the kitchen and went up to bed. Danny feel asleep that night thinking of Rafe and how he wished they could be friends. Or at least play with each other.  
  
I guess your finding this kind of boring so I'll catch you up to were it all got interesting.  
  
Ever since the day in the cornfield Rafe and Danny were basically inseparable. Danny Rafe and Jamie all started grade 1 together. Even though Rafe was a year older than Danny he wasn't that smart, while Jamie was a year younger she was quiet smarter then the average 41/2 year olds. The boys soon accepted Jamie and the three had a quiet a special bond. They played with their toy planes together, they did their homework and when they got older they played and fixed the McCawley's plane.  
  
----- SUMMER 1931 -----  
  
9 years later the three children were as close as ever. Danny's father had passed recently so he was living with the McCawley family.  
  
Rafe was a handsome boy who loved to play outside he was 14 now and he was liked by many of the girls in his grade; and all the boys wanted to be his friend. But nothing could come between his and Danny's friendship, even Jamie.  
  
Danny was still a shy boy, so naturally all the girls wanted to be his friend. He had a charm that all the girls loved. He was 13 and he loved to play on the planes as much as Rafe.  
  
Jamie.. There isn't much you can say about Jamie; she was a tomboy. So you can either see her as a scrawny skinny thing or you could see her as a fat short girl with many boyish features. But if you were to say you would think of her as the first one you would be wrong. Jamie was fat she enjoyed her food, you would think with all the running around that she did she would be skinny. Sorry I'm rabbling now. I'll get on with the story.  
  
Everything changed one night when Mrs McCawley came home from shopping in the city.  
  
'Jamie we have a surprise for you,' said Mrs McCawley that night at dinner.  
  
'God I hope you get me a dress,' said Jamie grabbing for the last bread roll. That would be her third.  
  
'Yes I did get you a dress but that isn't the surprise. You really should be wearing dresses not overalls at your age,' said her mother taking her plate before she could finish her dinner. 'I have enrolled you in the Ladies Finishing College in the city. You will start at the beginning of the new school year.'  
  
Jamie dropped the plate she was washing with a loud thud.  
  
'You did what?' asked all three children.  
  
'Well the school year starts next week so I suggest you get ready to leave. You will be boarding there,' said her mother with a big smile. Jamie walked quickly out of the room. No matter what Jamie said or did her mother and father wouldn't change their minds and were set on her going to the Ladies Finishing College. So when the time came to board the train Jamie left without kissing her parents a kiss goodbye.  
  
----- Spring 1935 ----  
  
Jamie hadn't seen her family for 4 years and she was nervous at what they would say about her. She was different now. She wasn't fat and didn't eat as much but she was still as tomboyish as the day she left. She was just a lady now. She had nice curves and she had nice skin. She was 16 now and she was unrecognisable from her former shape. Jamie had finished school one year before everyone else her age and was ready to take on the world. Jamie was taking the train home and meeting her family at the train station.  
  
~!~ The McCawley house ~!~  
  
'Rafe don't forget to pick up you sister from the train station at 11,' yelled his father as him and Mrs McCawley went out the door. They had to go to community meeting.  
  
'Jamie? I thought she was coming home next weekend,' said Rafe as he pulled on his skivvy.  
  
'Obviously not,' said Danny yelling from the kitchen.  
  
'I can't pick her up! I have a date with Daisy,' Rafe said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
'I can't pick her up I have chores,' said Danny.  
  
'I will do your chores for a whole week if you pick Jamie up,' said Rafe pulling his puppy dogface.  
  
'I will pick her up on two conditions. One you never, ever pull that face again. And you do my chores for a week,' said Danny.  
  
'Done,' said the boys pulling a face.  
  
'It'll be just like the old times,' said Rafe drifting off to the old times. 'Remember when she said she wanted to be a bird and jumped from the branch near the creek and broke her arm?'  
  
'The good old times,' said Danny remembering another memory, 'remember when she landed the plane for the first time and broke the tip of the wing?'  
  
'How could I? That's were her nickname comes from,' said Rafe smiling.  
  
The boys spent an hour or so reminiscing on the old times until it was 10.45.  
  
'Your gonna be late,' said Rafe when he saw the time.  
  
'No I'm not,' he said grabbing the keys to the car he and Rafe shared. The boys spent all summer saving up for the car and they fixed it up just like the summer before when they saved up for their third plane. Danny raced towards the train station, but he still arrived 5 minutes late. He looked around for a whole 10 minutes and still couldn't find her. I wonder what she looks like. It has been 4 years. She would have changed. Red hair! That's it she should still have red hair. Look for red hair Danny boy.  
  
I wonder were he is? Thought Jamie as she waited at the station for him to arrive. Hey what about him? He is quiet good looking. Don't think that you have a guy back in the city. I wonder how Rafe will like that? God they haven't seen me for 4 years and they aren't rushing to pick me up? I know that I'm loved. Hey is that Danny Boy? 'Danny Boy?' asked Jamie walking up to a young man of about 17.  
  
No one has called me that in ages. Thought Danny turning around and seeing an auburn girl of about 5 ft 3. 'Jamie is that you?'  
  
'The one and only,' said Jamie embracing him in a hug.  
  
'Wow you look different,' Danny manage to get out.  
  
'I hope that is a compliment,' said Jamie as she grabbed her two bags. In four years all I have gathered is 2 bags of my possessions. Never will I send my child to a 'Finishing' School.  
  
'A penny for your thoughts?' asked Danny. (I love that saying.)  
  
'Your tall now Danny Boy,' said Jamie trying to avoid the subject.  
  
'Not as tall as Rafe,' said Danny laughing.  
  
'You two still as good as brothers?' asked Jamie smiling and remembering when Rafe wanted the two to make him some wings so he could fly.  
  
'Yeah but we have missed our sister,' said Danny looking at Jamie.  
  
'Heck I'm glad I was missed,' said Jamie looking out the window.  
  
'Why didn't you ever come back over the break?' asked Danny a little upset.  
  
'It was hard at school. Don't ever let me send my girl to a school like that,' said Jamie turning and looking at Danny. Danny noticed for the first time the rings around her eyes.  
  
'You don't look to good are you ok?' asked Danny, 'you aren't ill are you?'  
  
'I hope I'm not ill. The rings are from not sleeping in the last 4 years. But I finished top in my class so it all paid off.'  
  
Danny laughed. That was Jamie for you. She would do anything to reach her goal.  
  
The two caught up on what had changed in the last 4 years. 'I hope you got a plane for me!'  
  
'Rafe and I have three planes. We saved up and bought and fixed each one,' said Danny proud.  
  
'Three? Wow. I hope I get to use one,' said Jamie as they pulled into the driveway.  
  
'Offcourse you can. I just hope you wont reck it,' said Danny as he grabbed her bag.  
  
'I wouldn't dare,' said Jamie as Danny led her to her room. 'Wow mum mustn't have touched it.'  
  
'Only cleaned it. Rafe came in her a lot after you left. He really missed you,' said Danny.  
  
'Rafe miss me? Wow that's. I missed him and I missed you as well Danny,' said Jamie giving him another hug.  
  
'I'll leave you be. You might want to-' Jamie had moved to her bed and was already asleep before he could finish what he was saying.  
  
Two hours later Rafe was home and so were Mr and Mrs McCawley, why don't we refer to them as mum and dad. Ok good.  
  
'Where is she?' asked mum.  
  
'She feel asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow,' said Danny as he sat eating his sandwich.  
  
'Really? I wanted to take her out for a ride on my plane,' said Rafe disappointed.  
  
'I wouldn't trust you with my life Rafe McCawley,' said Jamie as she entered the room.  
  
Everyone's head turned as they saw an unfamiliar girl standing in their living room.  
  
'Hey Tips,' said Rafe hugging her.  
  
'Rafe I've missed you,' said Jamie kissing his check.  
  
'Jamie. Jamie. Jamie I need air,' said Rafe.  
  
'I guess I over did that a bit,' said Jamie as she let go of Rafe and hugged mum and dad.  
  
'Are you still up for a ride?' asked Rafe.  
  
'Chicken?' asked Jamie. She might have been away for 4 years but she was always up for a challenge.  
  
'You got it,' said Rafe as the three headed out the door.  
  
This chicken was a bit different to the other one. The chicken that this three had made. It was were two would fly straight at each other and they other one would fly from an angle and they would all fly the same way.  
  
3 hours later the three walked into the house sweaty and laughing as they recalled childhood memories.  
  
----- SUMMER 1935 -----  
  
'Danny Rafe? Are you here?' said Jamie walking into the barn.  
  
'Rafe ain't here,' said Danny walking out from out of the hood of the plane.  
  
'Ok then Danny. So Danny boy what are you doing to the plane?' asked Jamie jumping up to some cardboard boxes.  
  
'Well Tips I'm fixing up your plane,' said Danny smiling.  
  
'My plane? Since when?' asked Jamie shocked.  
  
'It's your birthday present. It's a few days early but don't tell him,' said Danny smiling.  
  
'A plane of my own!' yelled Jamie jumping up and hugging Danny. The two let go of each other and looked into each other eyes. Danny was slowly bending down to kiss Jamie. Jamie didn't realise what was happening because before she new it she was being kissed by Danny. She didn't react which shocked Danny.  
  
'I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that,' said Danny letting go.  
  
'Danny it isn't that. I want this it's just I don't think it would be right because you being Rafe's best friend and you being my best friend I just don't think we can do this,' said Jamie running off.  
  
----- AUTUMN 1937 -----  
  
It was two years later and those two years had only made the three's friendship even stronger. No men had ever dared to try and go near Jamie as fear of losing a body part.  
  
Rafe was 20 and Danny was 19 and Jamie was 18 and the three wanted to see the world. None had been past Tennessee before. And though they regularly visited the town they to were not enough to fulfil their wishes.  
  
'What do you want to be Rafe?' asked Jamie one day as the three were lying on the ground in front of the barn.  
  
'I wanna do something with flying in it,' said Rafe.  
  
'Me to,' answered Danny and Jamie at the same time.  
  
'Girls can't fly,' said Danny.  
  
'Danny what do you think I just did Daniel Walker?' asked Jamie.  
  
'You flew a crop duster,' said Rafe.  
  
'Yes and is that not flying?' asked Jamie.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'She got you their Danny,' said Rafe laughing.  
  
'Danny Boy when will you learn?' Jamie asked. A silence crept over the three.  
  
'I want to be a pilot in the air force,' said Rafe all of a sudden.  
  
'You've always wanted to be a pilot but when will you join?' asked Jamie.  
  
'Tomorrow,' said Rafe and Danny.  
  
'Tomorrow? There is no time like the present!' said Jamie smiling.  
  
'Why are you smiling Tips?' asked Rafe.  
  
'I don't know I just feel like it,' said Jamie still smiling.  
  
'You've got a plan haven't you?' asked Danny.  
  
'Well you guys get to be pilots and I don't. And I don't want to stay here all alone so why don't I just join up with you?' asked Jamie.  
  
'They don't let girls join the air force,' said Rafe.  
  
'Well I will be the first one to join then,' said Jamie.  
  
Later that night in Rafe and Danny's room. 'Do you think they will let her in?' asked Danny.  
  
'Well if we know Jamie as well as we think then I'm sure she will!' said Rafe laughing.  
  
The boys fell asleep that night and dreamed of being a pilot.  
  
The next day Rafe, Danny and Jamie drove into town to sign up. They walked around gathering up enough confidence to walk into the room. At 12.33 the three walked up to a table with a sign saying 'Be Brave and Sign up to FLY in the war'  
  
'Name?'  
  
'Rafe McCawley,' said Rafe taking a sheet.  
  
'Fill out these forms,' said the man not looking up. 'NEXT! Name?'  
  
'Daniel Walker,' said Danny shyly.  
  
'Fill these forms out,' said the man still not looking up. 'Next! Name?  
  
Maybe if I use my deepest voice he wont notice that I'm a female. Thought Jamie.  
  
'Jamie McCawley,' said Jamie in her deepest voice.  
  
But the man looked up and started to laugh. 'You want to join the Air Force?' he struggles out.  
  
'You got a problem with that?' asked Jamie pulling him up by the shirt. Rafe and Danny walked over to the table and calmed her down.  
  
'Sorry ma'am I didn't mean to offend,' he said handing her the sheets. 'But they don't let women join the Air Force.'  
  
'Well maybe I will be the first,' said Jamie as the man tried not to laugh.  
  
'I. I Will just get my commanding officer,' said the man as he noticed she wasn't joking. 10 minutes later the Rafe and Danny had filled out their forms and the sign up man was coming back with another officer.  
  
'I'm Col. Banks follow me,' he said and Jamie followed him into a small room. He motioned for Jamie to sit down on a chair. 'Why don't you join up as a Navy Nurse?'  
  
'Oh I don't like blood sir,' said Jamie thinking of the time her friend fell over and all Jamie could do was add to the screams.  
  
'Why do you want to be a pilot when you can stay at home and cook?' asked the Col.  
  
'Cooking doesn't really make me as happy like flying does.'  
  
'You know how to fly?' asked the Col.  
  
'Offcourse or else I wouldn't have tried to join up.'  
  
'The Air Force doesn't accept females,' said the Col.  
  
'Well I will be the first one,' said Jamie, 'Sir I don't understand what does it matter if I'm a female, all that matters is that I can shot down planes and that when I get into a plane it's only about what you feel.'  
  
'All right ma'am I'll talk to the President about this. If you could wait out side,' said the Col as Jamie went out side to find Danny and Rafe with their ears against the door.  
  
'So nice speech,' said Rafe and Danny said something along the lines of that to.  
  
'Thanks. I don't think they will let me fly though,' said Jamie leaning against Rafe.  
  
After 15 minutes of silence the Col said Jamie could come in.  
  
'Ma'am-' started the Col.  
  
'Call me Jamie.'  
  
'Ma'am the President wishes to congratulate you one being the first female in the Air Force,' said the Col. smiling.  
  
Jamie smiled as she heard the boys outside yell 'Yes'.  
  
The Col went outside and opened the door and Danny and Rafe walked in. 'These are my brothers Rafe McCawley and Danny Walker,' said Jamie.  
  
'You're a McCawley?' asked the Col.  
  
'What ever you heard we can explain,' said Rafe and Jamie looking at each other.  
  
'We have been watching you three progress as pilots since we saw little Jamie land her plane.'  
  
'How?' asked Rafe and Jamie.  
  
'How many girls are interested in flying also how many 8 year olds can land a crop duster?'  
  
'A lot I expect sir,' said the three in unison.  
  
'Not a lot. I guess we can expect a lot from the three of you,' he said shoving them out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

-----1941-----  
  
So four years had passed and all three of them were Lieutenants and were game to try anything.  
  
'Danny, Jamie,' Rafe began into his headset, 'Why don't we play a little chicken?'  
  
'Why are you always bustin' my ass Rafe?' Danny replied. 'These aren't crop dusters and it isn't the farm, I'm not doing it.'  
  
'This ain't no laughing matter Rafe we could get into trouble!' yelled Jamie excitedly. 'I'm up for it.'  
  
'Well I'm coming right at ya Danny so you can either turn or hit me!' Rafe pointed out making Danny realize he had no choice.  
  
'All right, which way?' Danny gave in.  
  
'Uh, right, uh no I mean left. Jamie you go right at us and then go backwards.'  
  
'So we're going left, right?' Danny asked. Damn another! I hope we're not gonna have another mess up!  
  
'Right,' crackled Rafe.  
  
'God!' said Jamie laughing at the two.  
  
'Shut up Jamie! You mean right as we're going right or right as we're going left?' Danny said panicked, not this again!  
  
'Now you got me all mixed up!' Rafe complained.  
  
'Go right!' Danny always chose, 'Righty Tighty!'  
  
'So I'm going backwards?' asked Jamie as she went backwards.  
  
On the ground the other pilots were cheering them on as they flew down to the ground. The pilot's wiped as the three got out of their planes and were told to go to Dolittle's office.  
  
'The McCawley duo and Walker,' said Dolittle a little bit mad. 'I should've known.'  
  
Daniel was outside being scared shitless. He wasn't use to getting into trouble. But Jamie and Rafe were always in trouble, as they loved to do wild things.  
  
(The next part I'm making up because I cant remember it and I can't be bothered to find the exact part in the movie.)  
  
'Do you think you can do tricks on a $40 000 V-4?' asked Dolittle. 'Were you hooning your skills? Like when you did the outside loop last week?'  
  
'Sir how can you say that when you were the first one to do it?' asked Rafe.  
  
'Don't get cute with my McCawley!' he snapped.  
  
'Sir,' Rafe and Jamie started. They new exactly what to say to get out of this one. Jamie looked at Rafe and smiled at him.  
  
'Sir how can you say that when you were the first one to do it? I was really just honouring you for the fact that you're my hero. I believe that the French had a word for when they honour their hero it's called an hommage Sir,' said Rafe.  
  
'That's bullshit McCawley. But it is very good bullshit,' he said smiling and walking back behind his desk. 'Sit down. You have both been excepted into the Eagle Squadron.'  
  
'What?' asked the two in confusion. Both didn't know the other had applied.  
  
'You leave tomorrow if your still willing to go,' he said smiling at the two.  
  
'I'm still willing to go,' said the two.  
  
'Just for the record I'm suppose to ask you to reconsider.'  
  
'Pardon sir?' asked Jamie.  
  
'We are going to be in this war soon weather we want to or not and I will need by best pilots,' said Dolittle throwing a paper at them, 'Mr. McCawley if your not going to play the big brother card and not let your little sister go then I will have to pull rank on her and I would hate to do that.'  
  
'It's taken care of sir,' said Rafe smiling.  
  
Jamie new that she wasn't going to go. She didn't really think she had a chance of getting in. The name must have fooled them thought Jamie. 'Sir I no I wasn't ever going to go. There was no way I was going to get the idea past Rafe any way.' Jamie got up and left the room willing to accept her defeat. Anyway she was so happy that Rafe was at least going to let her go out to the club with all the pilots.  
  
Two hours later Danny, Jamie, Rafe, Billy, Anthony, Red, and few of their other buddies were off to the station to meet up with Evelyn and her friends.  
  
If the boys thought Jamie looked pretty in her one and only dress, which was new (her mother had sent it to her) then they must have been shocked when they saw the other nurses.  
  
I don't really need to tell you of how Rafe and Evelyn meet because it is true to the real story just that Jamie was there and all the nurse were nice to her because they were proud that she was making it in a "man's job".  
  
Before the pilots new what was happening the nurses surrounded them.  
  
'Rafe this is Betty, Sandra, Barbara, Martha, (I no I have missed heaps so just don't get mad!),' said Evelyn after she had let go of Rafe.  
  
'You wouldn't be chance have any friends?' asked a slim blonde who couldn't be over 16.  
  
'Take your pick,' said Rafe moving aside to show all of us.  
  
Half an hour later we were all at the club and every one had gone their separate ways. Tony had tried to be nice and asked me to dance, but he wasn't really good at it he kept stepping on her feet. 'Fusco do you mind if we sat down I can't really feel my feet?'  
  
'You know there are plenty of other girls in this club who wants this fine specimen,' said Fusco.  
  
'You wish. Ok then go find that lady,' said Jamie sending him on his way and finishing her third drink.  
  
'Jamie I think you should slow down on the drinks,' said Rafe.  
  
'No, no I'm invincible,' said Jamie smiling and gosling some of Rafe's drink.  
  
'Is she always like that?' asked Evelyn quietly.  
  
'No never I'm more manly,' said Jamie.  
  
Evelyn and Rafe got up and started to dance. 'There are nice couple aren't they?' asked Jamie to no one in particular. Jamie had too much to drink and Danny took her up at around 11.30. Danny stayed in her room staring at her thinking that Jamie would be the only family he has left if Rafe would umm you know die. He stood staring at her move in her sleep and mumble out sleepless words. He then new why he always felt like he could talk to Jamie, he was falling for her and falling HARD. He left her room at around 2.30 and heard a small soft sob as he past Evelyn's room. Rafe must have told her about tomorrow thought Danny.  
  
The next morning Jamie and Danny said their goodbyes to Rafe. 'You come back soon,' said Jamie hugging him trying not to cry, instead she laughed.  
  
'Hey it's gonna be ok,' said Rafe hugging her harder.  
  
The two broke apart. 'You told her not to come, so why are you looking for her?'  
  
'If she comes she loves me if she doesn't well you know,' said Rafe.  
  
'How do you figure that out?' asked Danny as a station attendant yelled out, 'LINE 57 ALL ABOARD!'  
  
The three said goodbye, but before Rafe got on board he whispered to Danny, 'I want you to tell her and Evelyn if I don't come back.' And only when Rafe couldn't see Jamie any more she crawled into Danny 's chest and cried.  
  
'Hey it's gonna be ok,' said Danny trying not to cry as well. But they both new he wouldn't ever come back the same.  
  
The next day the nurses and pilots were on their way to Pearl Harbour. After what seemed like an eternity they had finally arrived.  
  
'Hi boys!' yelled the girls.  
  
'So if there is at least 1000 men on each ship, and there is 12 ships and then there is then on deck staff. How many is that?' asked Betty.  
  
'I think the odds are in your favour girls,' said Evelyn.  
  
'Yeah like 1 to 3000,' said Barbara. The girls got excited at that comment and Betty turned around as she put on her Hawaiian sunglasses and waved to the boys. Jamie laughed at the thought of her meeting a guy.  
  
'What's so funny?' asked Billy who was next to her.  
  
'Me meeting a guy,' said Jamie realising she shouldn't have said that aloud.  
  
'Don't worry Jamie it wont pass my lips,' said Billy smiling at her and walking towards Martha.  
  
2 hours later they were walking up the airstrip towards the bunkers.  
  
'Lieutenant Walker,' said Danny saluting. 'Ya'll know how to fly?'  
  
'Were working on it,' said one of the three men said.  
  
'This here is Gooz, I'm Earl and (?),' said a small chubby looking fellow.  
  
'Hey there is a girl,' said Gooz.  
  
'Wow your quick,' said Danny and Jamie together.  
  
'Your to stay at the nurses quarters,' said Earl.  
  
'Oh thanks,' said Jamie smiling and walking towards the cab that was still there.  
  
'Nurses quarters please,' said Jamie jumping in.  
  
After a quick 2 minutes ride Jamie was there at the house area that she would be living in.  
  
'Jamie!' yelled a female. It was Evelyn. She ran up and grabbed Jamie's hand, 'your with us.'  
  
Thank god! thought Jamie smiling at Evelyn. Evelyn introduced her to everybody and was soon surrounded by the girls asking if there were any good-looking guys around. She was also being quizzed about being a real female pilot.  
  
Before to long everyone was getting use to being on the island. One day maybe a month later when Jamie was writing a letter to Rafe on the beach Danny interrupted her.  
  
'It doesn't really seem like there is a war going on,' said Jamie smiling as Danny sat next to her.  
  
'I hope your writing big letters for him,' said Danny reminding her.  
  
'He is my brother,' said Jamie smiling.  
  
'Your in a happy mood. Why is that?' asked Danny.  
  
'Because it just seems like anything is possible and that means that Rafe will come home,' after a few minutes of silence Jamie got straight to the point. 'I haven't seen you for a while.'  
  
'Yeah I've been putting in long hours. Helping Earl fix up a plane,' said Danny.  
  
'Oh,' said Jamie a bit upset.  
  
'I'm not avoiding you I'm just trying to make sure I don't have any spare time to think about him,' said Danny.  
  
'Oh yeah I understand I'm helping out at the hospital,' said Jamie as Danny started to laugh, 'as much as that might not sound possible it is.'  
  
'Really?' asked Danny still laughing.  
  
'Why isn't that possible it is almost as funny as you fixing up a plane,' said Jamie laughing as Danny gave her an evil glare and Jamie got up and ran up the beach.  
  
'You have to run a lot faster than that,' said Danny nearly catching her. Jamie speed up at that and Danny noticed this and jumped on her. Jamie fell over from the impact, she stood there thinking of what had just happened and was wondering if Danny really was on top of her. She slowly turned over and saw that he was and was staring at her. He slowly moved up and kissed her. His hands moved up her arms and to her face. Jamie was shocked at first and it took her a while to respond but when she did there was chemistry. But Jamie new it was wrong. She broke the kiss.  
  
'Danny we can't it wouldn't be right,' said Jamie getting up and running away. Why do I always do that? thought Jamie still running as fast as she could to the house. By the time she reached the house she was crying.  
  
'Jamie what's wrong?' asked Evelyn as Jamie ran into the bathroom.  
  
After five minutes of Evelyn trying to get in she went away.  
  
'Jamie are you ok?' asked a small voice it was Betty. (You thought it was Danny!)  
  
Jamie opened the door enough for Betty to walk in. 'It's Danny.'  
  
'What happened?' she asked scared.  
  
'He tried to kiss me,' said Jamie crying even harder.  
  
'What that is great you guys are meant to be together,' said Betty hugging Jamie.  
  
'It isn't the first time. He kissed me about 6 years ago. I know along time ago but we have known each other for a long time. But he is my best friend I don't think I could ever go out with him,' said Jamie crying even harder.  
  
'Hey don't worry it will be ok,' said Betty soothing her. The next day was a Sunday and Evelyn and Jamie left straight after mass to write 10 pages to Rafe instead of their normal 5 pages. Jamie and Evelyn were working in the hospital. Jamie wasn't busy so she was working on her letter to Rafe. Jamie saw Evelyn walk out with Dorrie Miller; he was a cook on the Arizona. Jamie watched as Danny got out of a car, Jamie new something was wrong. It was a feeling she had had it since for a couple of days now. Now she new why it was Rafe. Jamie walked quickly out to be were Danny and Evelyn were hugging.  
  
'He can't be,' said Jamie as she embraced the two into a hug. Tears started to roll down her face. 'He can't be,' muttered Jamie all night. Even when they toasted him.  
  
'To Rafe the best friend I will ever have I will never forget you,' said Danny.  
  
'To my brother the best one you could ever have,' added Jamie breaking down. Jamie hadn't cried since she had been told. Evelyn and her hugged and didn't let go for a long time. He isn't dead or else a part of me would be dead. He just can't be. Thought Jamie that night in bed. She convinced her self that he wasn't dead; he was just in England and wont ever come back. She tricked her self for three months. She rarely saw Danny or Evelyn. She barely got out of the air and when she wasn't in the air she was helping fix up planes. But the day came when everyone was getting together to see a movie and go to dinner.  
  
'Come out Jamie I'm sure you don't look that bad,' said Betty. Jamie stepped out of the toilet to show her self in a skirt and top of Betty's, they were a bit new aged and Jamie didn't really like them.  
  
'You look nice,' said all the girls. Jamie kept them on as much as she hated them. The group was suppose to be seeing a comedy but it wasn't at all like a comedy. As soon as the war stories came on and Jamie saw the first plane get hit she was out of their.  
  
'Jamie,' yelled a voice.  
  
'Danny,' said Jamie turning around to see Danny.  
  
'Haven't seen you for awhile,' said Danny.  
  
'Yeah I have been putting in long hours,' said Jamie trying not to convince she wasn't avoiding him. But she couldn't even look him in the eyes.  
  
'Yeah I've been avoiding you as well,' said Danny smiling.  
  
'You wanna-' started Danny and Jamie together.  
  
'You want to?' asked Danny pointing towards the café.  
  
'I would love to,' said Jamie smiling. The two crossed the road to the black café.  
  
'Remember when he wanted us to make him the wings?' asked Danny when they had ordered and sat down at a table.  
  
'How could I? I was the one that screamed louder then the two of you put together the crack was so loud!' laughed Jamie.  
  
There was a silence in the conversation. But it wasn't the comfortable one we all read about; it was the awkward silence. Jamie new the question would come up sooner or later so she was ready for it.  
  
'Why did you run away when I kissed you?' asked Danny shyly, 'did I do something wrong?'  
  
'Danny it was perfect; I just couldn't do it. You are my best friend and I really want this as much as you but Rafe has only just died. And as much as I try to convince my self that he isn't dead it just won't work any more. But I do want it-' Jamie started babbling.  
  
'Jamie your babbling so why are you nervous?' asked Danny. He knew all her traits and when she babbled she was nervous.  
  
'Danny I want to be with you so much I'm scared that's what. I've wanted it for so long I am worried that you wont like me,' said Jamie looking down at the ground.  
  
'I'm glad we feel the same way,' said Danny looking down at the ground as well.  
  
Jamie looked up and smiled. She grabbed hold of Danny's hand as Evelyn, Red, Betty, Billy and Barbara walked past. They smiled and waved at each other.  
  
'Danny I should go,' said Jamie getting up half an hour later.  
  
'Ok then,' said Danny getting up, 'do you want me to walk you home?'  
  
'No it's ok I can make it back all right. I need to think some things over,' said Jamie walking out of the café.  
  
Jamie walked along the beach that night thinking of Rafe and saying her final goodbye to him. I won't think of him any more it just isn't fair, I have a great life here and I will ruin my friendships Rafe and I know you wouldn't want that. And I'm sure you wont be mad at me if I go ahead with Danny. He is your best friend after all. Thought Jamie.  
  
So when Jamie went to the Airfield the next day to tell Danny she wanted to be his girl all the guys ran away.  
  
'They don't have to go you know I just left something's here,' said Jamie getting nervous.  
  
'Oh yeah I know,' said Danny smiling to her.  
  
'Can we talk?' asked Jamie.  
  
'Aren't we talking now?' asked Danny.  
  
'No like talk, talk?' Danny nodded his head and Jamie went on, 'Oh don't worry about it I'll just get my bag.'  
  
Jamie was about to walk out as Danny said, 'Have you seen Pearl Harbour at sunset?'  
  
'Offcourse,' said Jamie nodding her head.  
  
'I mean from the sky?' asked Danny.  
  
'I don't think I ever had,' said Jamie. The next thing she new she was up in the air talking about how beautiful it was up there. It was so amazing.  
  
'That plane was suppose to be here an hour ago!' yelled an angry voice.  
  
'Run,' whispered Danny pushing her towards the parachutes. The two ran towards them Jamie got lost in them, she giggles and Danny found her. He kissed her and lowered her towards the ground.  
  
'Is this ok?' asked Danny. Jamie nodded her head and he took off her clothes.  
  
The next month went by so fast it was the best month in Jamie's life. Well one of the best months. On December 6th that's when the story gets a bit confusing.  
  
Jamie was doing some volunteering work for the hospital she was packing shelves and reordering things. Evelyn was in the ward next to her doing paper work. Evelyn was suppose to get her at 8 for a break but she never showed she at 8.10 Jamie walked out side for a bit of fresh-air. Jamie found out why Evelyn never came to get her. It was ... 


	3. Chapter 3

It was Rafe. He was alive. He wasn't dead just like Jamie had thought. Jamie ran as fast as she could, like he was going to disappear if she didn't touch him.  
  
'Rafe. How can you be alive?' asked Jamie coming up and touching his check. He was the real thing no joke. He wasn't her imagination. 'Your alive, I knew you weren't dead. You have never broken a promise,' said Jamie hugging him tightly.  
  
'I haven't broken a promise to you and I don't intend to start,' said Rafe hugging her as hard as she was hugging her.  
  
Evelyn was sobbing as Jamie and Rafe pulled apart.  
  
'Hey it's gonna be ok,' said Jamie and Rafe hugging Evelyn.  
  
5 minuets later Rafe and Jamie had settled Evelyn down and they were catching up on what had happened in the last 4 months soon the topic came to Jamie.  
  
'Jamie what have you been up to? Has any special guy swept you off your feat?' asked Rafe.  
  
'Well ummm... you couldn't really ummm I guess ... umm.. You could say that,' said Jamie.  
  
'Who is he?' asked Rafe. But before Jamie could say anything a yell was heard through the compound.  
  
'Jamie! He's alive - ' yelled Danny running into the compound.  
  
'It's him isn't it?' yelled Rafe.  
  
'Rafe your alive,' said Danny coming up to him.  
  
'Stay away from me!' yelled Rafe running out.  
  
'He figured it out,' said Jamie nearly crying.  
  
'I need to go talk to him,' said Danny walking off.  
  
'You can't go alone!' said Jamie running after him and leaving Evelyn behind. After ten minutes of running after Rafe the two had lost him. 'What if we don't find him?'  
  
'Jamie remember when Rafe was upset he would always go to his other friends,' said Danny looking at Jamie and pulling her to him.  
  
'Is it worth it all though Danny? I mean am I worth ruining your friendship with Rafe?' asked Jamie hugging Danny.  
  
'Offcourse it is,' said Danny trying to hold back what he was going to say.  
  
'Tiki Hut,' said Jamie suddenly.  
  
'What?'  
  
'The Tiki Hut, I wrote him a letter before him you know and said that The Tiki Hut was a great bar,' said Jamie suddenly. The two drove as fast as they could, with out breaking any of the laws to The Tiki Hut.  
  
'Look who it is. Its Danny boy. This one's to you Danny my best friend, who is like a brother to me. Who was not only good enough to look after my affairs but he was also good enough to look after my kid sister,' said Rafe. He was drunk! He rarely drank and it was a surprise to Jamie to see him like that.  
  
'Rafe that aint fair. You never let us explain,' said Danny upset moving towards the door and showing that Jamie was there.  
  
'Where I come from if some one toasts to you and you don't drink it it's just plain rude,' said Rafe going over the line.  
  
'If you want it that way Rafe,' said Danny shotting it down. 'You always have been a rotten drunk.'  
  
'Well you're a lousy friend and a lousy sister but they are both new developments,' said Rafe in his drunken state. The next thing Jamie new she was on top of Rafe punching him.  
  
'Come on,' said Danny five minutes later as the MP's sirens were heard through the bar. The three ran to Danny's car and drove off towards a park that Danny and Jamie went to on their days off.  
  
'Why?' asked Rafe for the third time.  
  
'We were upset about you dieing. It tore us apart. We love you both so much and your love brought us closer,' said Danny.  
  
'Well that's just great,' said Rafe unhappily.  
  
'You left us to go fight some one else war Rafe,' said Jamie nearly crying.  
  
'But hwy him Jamie you could have any other man on this Island,' said Rafe moving closer to Jamie.  
  
'I can't help who I'm in love with,' said Jamie into his eyes.  
  
Rafe blushed and looked at Danny and realised that he did love Jamie it was in his eyes.  
  
The three talked for the rest of the night. Rafe told of his journey back to Pearl Harbour and how he survived. You could tell he was leaving bits out. But they new it was for the best not to ask to many questions. The three feel asleep. Danny hugging Jamie around the middle of her body, they were in the back seat. Rafe was in the front mumbling to him self about not forgetting to turn off the light. Jamie felt happy to be in Danny's arms again, and having Rafe only a few feet away.  
  
7th of December The three heard distant rumbles from the port in Pearl Harbour.  
  
'Why does the navy have to practise this early on a Sunday?' asked Danny rolling over and catching Jamie before she fell off the seat.  
  
'Hmm morning - SHIT' yelled Jamie looking at the boats. Danny and Rafe's head's shot up and saw what she saw. The three sat up and stared into the distance.  
  
'Drive Danny,' said Rafe as Danny and a man from a newspaper jumped into the car.  
  
Soon the three were driving quiet fast towards the air force airstrip. The four scared people jumped out of the car and went to the office to call Earl.  
  
'Earl!' yelled Danny into the phone.  
  
'What's going on out there Danny?' asked Earl questioningly.  
  
'I think World War Two just hit us,' said Danny as a bomb came close to the window.  
  
'WHAT?' yelled Earl madly.  
  
'Get planes ready were heading there now,' said Danny banging the phone down and pulling Gooz out of his hiding place.  
  
Rafe, Danny and Jamie ran out with guns in there hands with a lot of other men. A lot of them wouldn't make it to the planes. Well the planes wouldn't even make it out of the bunkers.  
  
'Just don't shoot there leaving,' said Rafe as they ran towards the carriers. But they didn't make it just as they were leaving for the planes an attack started and Jamie and Danny were thrown forward as there home went up in flames.  
  
'Danny are you ok?' asked Rafe as Jamie got up.  
  
'Yeah I'm fine,' said Danny getting up and seeing Jamie was ok sighed and got back to seeing what was happening. 'We need to get to the car, if there is one left, and go to Earl's, if its still there.'  
  
Danny Rafe and Jamie jumped into the car along with twice the recommended amount.  
  
*I know this isn't exactly how the script was in Pearl Harbour, but I haven't got Pearl Harbour on DVD or tape, and I'm not the sort of person to rip of another person's story. But if some one has got the exact dialogue of the real scene could they please send it to me! My email is cutepinkbird88@hotmail.com thank you! Also R&R* 


End file.
